


Truant

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is surprised to find that Will pretended to be sick to stay out of school so that they could spend time together.</p><p> </p><p>Complete for now, but I may add a chapter or two later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is older, married, with young children whereas Will is still in school.
> 
> Not sure if tagged properly...
> 
> I have no beta, apologies for errors.

Hannibal sat as still as he could as William trailed his fingers down his naked back as the young boy examined him. 

This was the first time they were completely naked in each other’s company, and as much as he wanted to commit every inch of William’s naked body to memory, he hoped that by allowing William to explore him first it would assure the boy that his intentions were good. 

And his intentions were good; in so far that he would never do anything to William that he knew the boy did not want. Although if anybody else knew that the respectable, married, father of three Doctor Hannibal Lecter had lusted after, and now sexually indulged in his shy, naïve fifteen ( _“I am almost sixteen Hannibal!”_ ) year old neighbour, they would say otherwise.

But how could he resist such temptation! William always looked up at him through his hair, cheeks slightly flushing whenever Hannibal spoke to him, the pert little butt always on display in tight jeans, his proper respect for his elders, his good manners, his sharp mind always eager for knowledge, the way he seemed to hang onto every word Hannibal said… 

He might have resisted, had it not been for the very subtle flirting; the way William always seemed to lean on the furniture almost seeming to advertise his ass, the way he licked his spoon or fork clean the times he ate with Hannibal and family eyes darting up to meet Hannibal’s all the while, the way he constantly showed up to visit when Hannibal was alone at home and then staying to _“Keep you company Doctor Lecter.”_ How could he resist that? 

In the past month, on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, Hannibal ‘tutored’ William; he actually did tutor him but only for the first hour, the second was spent kissing the young boy ( _“I’m not a boy anymore Hannibal, I’m a teenager!”_ ) until they were both breathless, and then exchanging hand jobs.

William was very certain that he was gay, as certain as he was that none of the ‘boys’ at school interested him, and as certain as he was about being attracted to older men. Hannibal had never experimented with other men; too busy studying to care about such frivolities, had never looked at another man (or boy in this case) and been sexually interested, and had only ever dated one woman; his wife. But something about William, and Hannibal could honestly not say whether it was physical or mental or spiritual or _whatever_ , but something about William made him want things he could not comprehend.

“Hannibal,” came the hesitant voice from behind him; William’s right hand was wrapped around his side, thumb stroking his skin.

Hannibal turned to look at him over his shoulder, smiling as he said, “Yes William?”

William’s cheeks flushed as he ducked his head, “I was just wondering…” Hannibal rested his own right hand over the boy’s and squeezed gently in encouragement, “Would I be allowed to . . . once we get to it of course, will you let me..”

“William please, we’ve talked about this,” Hannibal said, he had some idea of what his boy wanted to ask of him; the darkening blush on William’s cheeks as he trailed off a clue, but he wanted to _hear_ it, “I will never judge you; you are free to say or ask anything, and I will always respond honestly.”

“I know,” William said quietly, “but it’s kinda embarrassing.”

Hannibal’s smile grew as he brought William’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, “We are currently sitting naked on your bed William, after enjoying a very satisfying session of frottage, what could embarrass you now?”

William dropped his forehead between Hannibal’s shoulder blades as he whispered, “Would you let me fuck you?”

Hannibal was stunned for a few moments; they’d never discussed any of what had happened, and would happen, between them. When he’d first decided to give in to his lusting, he had researched gay sex and everything related; forming a plan where he and William would slowly work their way through it all, so he knew that eventually they would have anal sex. But to know that, not only did his boy want it, but that he also wanted to do it to Hannibal was another thing.

Instead of answering he reached back with his left hand and took a hold of William’s, bringing it around so that he was holding Hannibal, before leaning forward onto his hands and lifting up onto his knees, taking William with him. His boy gasped at their sudden change in position, hard-on pressing into Hannibal’s back as he pushed his face into Hannibal as his arms tightened their hold.

Hannibal spread his knees until he was comfortable, and then reached up to tug on William’s arms, “Loosen your hold sweetling, and then slide down just a little . . . just there,” he said as his boy complied.

Reaching behind himself, Hannibal trailed the backs of his fingers along William’s erection and then positioned it until it was between his cheeks, giving them an experimental squeeze which caused William to moan and thrust forward until he was cocooned by Hannibal’s ass cheeks. 

Dropping his hand to the mattress for the extra support, Hannibal pushed back against William while squeezing his cheeks, William once again thrusting forward causing them to rock together. Hannibal alternated between squeezing and not, as they rocked together without the friction of skin sliding through skin, wondering if William could be brought off like that when suddenly the boy grunted loudly thrusting forward violently as he came; the force pushing Hannibal off balance and they collapsed onto the bed.

Hannibal pushed up onto an elbow to look back at William, who was panting into a wet patch on his back where the boy had drooled, hips still jerking forward as he rode the last of his orgasm. Hannibal was only half hard ( _Oh the joys of youth!_ ) but he enjoyed seeing his boy have his pleasure and knowing that he was the cause of it. William lifted his head then, smiling at Hannibal when he saw him watching as a blush crept up his face. Hannibal’s smile grew as he tilted his lower body in a clear indication that he wished to roll over, doing so when William lifted up to give him the space crawling up his body as he did. 

Hannibal rested against the pillows as he settled William at his side, ignoring the puddle of cold come, and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, speaking against the boy’s mouth, “I can’t wait to have your dick inside of me William.”

The boy’s eyes fell shut as he moaned, hips jerking forward to press into Hannibal’s thigh, causing his moan to become a whine at the pressure on his oversensitive cock. Hannibal chuckled as he took William’s hand in his and guided it to his slowly hardening cock and lazily jerked himself off, using the boy’s come as lubricant.

“How long do we have?” William asked as he pressed kisses into Hannibal’s neck.

“A few more hours,” Hannibal responded after glancing at the clock on the boy’s bedside table, “Why do you ask?”

William pushed up onto an elbow as he tightened his hold on Hannibal’s dick, eliciting a moan from him, blushing as his glance darted from the older man’s eyes to his nose and back, almost whispering when he spoke, “You could finger me open in preparation of-”

Hannibal surged forward to claim William’s delectable mouth in a searing kiss as he growled, hips pushing up to meet their faster pace. He was sucking on his boy’s smaller tongue, not even noticing that his hand was the only one on his dick, when a finger stroked between his cheeks and over his hole. His body went rigid as he orgasmed, warm cum erupting from his cock to coat his fingers and stomach, his ass clenching around the finger which was still pressed against his hole. 

When he could breathe again, he opened his eyes and found William staring down at him, “That was so fucking hot Hannibal!” And then his mouth was being assaulted with open mouthed, sloppy kisses he couldn’t not return.

William eventually pulled away, eyes sparkling as he grinned, and Hannibal threaded a hand in the boy’s hair and brought him down for another kiss, saying afterwards, “A quick nap and then we can continue, sound good?”

William nodded as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hannibal’s lips before snuggling into the older man’s side; suddenly very glad that his parents doted on him. It had been very easy to pretend a sore stomach since he hadn’t eaten supper the previous night, too anxious about Hannibal’s return, and his parents had called him in sick; giving them this time together.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at what happened on the day Hannibal finally gave in to temptation.

_Today is the final straw!_ Hannibal thought to himself as he opened his front door and found his teenage neighbour standing there; William was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans and a white polo shirt today, both looking a size or two too small as he could clearly make out the nubs of the boy’s hard nipples and see the outline of the boy’s young dick.

“Good evening Doctor Lecter,” he greeted softly as he peered up at the older man through his bangs, smiling shyly.

Hannibal stepped forward to lean against the doorframe and peer down at the teenager, not missing how the boy gulped, “Good evening William, what brings you around?” 

“I- I was hoping to visit with . . . the little ones,” he said as a blush crept up his cheeks, eyes trailing down Hannibal’s chest.

“Unfortunately it’s just me at the moment,” he said as he smiled, undoing the button of his jacket and put his hands in his pants pockets.

“Oh,” William said as his eyes followed Hannibal’s movements, eyes widening when they landed on the older man’s crotch and darted up again, “I could- I could visit with you so long . . . if that’s okay?”

Hannibal hummed in assent as he stepped back inside and waved William in, “I wouldn’t say no to your company,” he murmured as he closed and locked the front door and then led the way to his office, saying as he walked, “I am not expecting them back for another two hours at least.”

“I don’t mind waiting,” William said as he passed Hannibal and walked into the man’s office, “I’d rather be here than alone at home; both my parents are working late tonight.”

“Well, that is fortunate,” Hannibal responded as he locked the door to his office and leaned back against it, William turned to look at him with a furrowed brow, confused by his words. “How long are we going to play this game William?” he purred as he stalked towards the boy.

“What- what game Doc- Doctor Lecter?” he stammered as he backed up, breathing faster, eyes wide as he stared up at Hannibal.

“I think you know my boy,” he said as William’s back finally met the wall. 

Hannibal left the tiniest gap between them, towering over the boy as he reached up and caressed the backs of his fingers down the boy’s cheek, William shuddered as his eyes fell closed and his lips parted; cupping the young face, Hannibal stroked his thumb over a plump bottom lip. 

“Please…” the boy breathed as his tongue peeked out to lick at his finger.

“What is it that you want William?” Hannibal crooned as he closed the gap between them, working a leg between the boy’s and pressed his thigh against the obvious hardness there.

William’s entire body pressed up against Hannibal as he squeezed the leg between his own, eyes slowly opening to gaze up at him, pupils blown with desire, as he asked bashfully, “Kiss me?” 

Hannibal could not have said no, and so leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s lips, when there was no response he kept pressing soft kisses to William’s mouth until slowly the boy returned them. Hannibal soon deepened the kisses, sliding his tongue along William’s bottom lip and then into his mouth when it dropped open; pulling back only when air became a necessity.

“Have you never been kissed William?” The blush which darkened was answer enough, as were the way the boy’s eyes closed tightly and he turned his face away. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Hannibal assured as he placed kisses on the cheek turned to him, “I don’t want you to be embarrassed about anything when you’re with me William.”

“I’ll try Doctor Lecter,” William said softly as he slowly turned to peer at Hannibal through his now sweaty bangs.

Hannibal smiled at him gently, “When it’s just the two of us like this William, I want you to call me Hannibal okay?” When the only answer he got was a short nod as the boy dropped his eyes, Hannibal tilted his face up and demanded, “Say it!”

“Han- Hannibal.”

“That’s a good boy,” he murmured as he peppered the upturned face with kisses. “Now,” he said as he pressed his thigh forward, “would you like me to help you with this as well?”

“Yes! Yes please Hannibal,” William gasped out as he pressed into the thigh, mouth latching on to the older man’s chin.

Hannibal tried to pull away but William had a tight grip where his hands were fisted in Hannibal’s jacket. “William,” he said gently, “let’s move to my desk okay?”

William nodded dazedly as he let go, slumping back against the wall, his eyes half-mast as he whispered, “My legs feel like jelly…” 

Hannibal chuckled as he pulled the boy against him and helped him over to his desk where he seated himself in the chair, “In my lap please William, your back against my chest.” 

Hannibal ended up manoeuvring the boy into position and then turned the chair to face the floor-to-ceiling mirror, enjoying the look of surprise as William realised what he was seeing, “Hannibal!” he cried in alarm as he covered his eyes with his hands.

“I want to watch you cum sweetling,” Hannibal purred into his ear as he tugged gently at William’s hands, amused at the gasp his words elicited and the deepening of the blush on the boy’s face, “Please William,” he requested softly.

William nodded as he dropped his hands to his lap, covering his erection, “Can I keep my eyes closed Hannibal?”

“Only if you want to miss all the fun,” Hannibal said as he moved William’s hands to the chair’s armrests before trailing his fingers over the straining cock causing William to gasp as he gripped the armrests and spread his legs, which Hannibal then lifted over his knees. 

Hannibal tugged his polo shirt up exposing his fluttering stomach, stroking the smooth soft skin; William tucked his face into the older man’s neck as he panted. Not wanting the boy to cum in his pants, Hannibal quickly undid the button and zipper; William moaning into his neck as he lifted his hips, chasing the touch of his fingers. Pushing the pants and underwear down, Hannibal hummed in appreciation as William’s flushed cock bounced free, causing the boy to whimper.

“You’re probably not going to last long sweetling, so I won’t drag this out,” Hannibal murmured as he removed lube from his desk. 

He had started keeping it there when one day he had looked out of his window, which opened out onto his yard as well afforded him a view of William’s, and noticed the boy climbing out of his swimming pool in a pair of black briefs. Squeezing a little into his right hand, he glanced at the mirror and moaned at the view; William spread out over him with his pants and underwear pushed down and his shirt pushed up, cock jutting out; flushed red in contrast to his milky skin and dark pubic hair, his red face pushed into Hannibal’s neck as he panted; Hannibal could feel the throbbing of his own dick but ignored it for now.

He held the boy pressed down against him with his left hand as he wrapped his right around William’s rigid cock, causing the boy to cry out. Hannibal made soothing noises as he slowly jerked the boy off, but William did not seem to hear him judging by the look on his face as he mumbled nonsense into Hannibal’s skin. Keeping his eyes on their reflection, he swiped his thumb over the slit as he squeezed; William screamed as he came, body jerking forward as hot spurts of cum covered his stomach and Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal jerked the boy through his orgasm until the constant moaning turned into a whine, and then he trailed his fingers through the cum.

When his breathing was mostly under control, William turned to look up at him with wide eyes, mumbling, “Fuck that was awesome…”

Chuckling, Hannibal leaned down and kissed the boy, deepening it as William opened his mouth for him. The sound of a bell ringing had them pull apart, Hannibal’s brows furrowed in confusion but William’s eyes wide in shock, “That was my phone!” The boy scrambled to get to his pants and came back with a slim smartphone in his hands, “Oh no! Mum finished early and is on her way home!”

Hannibal had removed tissues and moist towelettes as he had worked his phone and cleaned William off as he spoke, “Then you will have to return home immediately.”

“But what about you?” the boy asked as he ground his hips down into Hannibal’s obvious erection.

“I will see to myself you minx,” he gasped out, nipping at William’s ear. 

“We could be quick,” the boy offered, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at the older man through his bangs.

“Next time,” Hannibal said smiling as he finished up, surprised when arms were flung around his neck and he was hugged tightly.

“I was afraid this was a one-time only thing,” William mumbled as Hannibal wrapped his own arms around the boy and hugged him, standing as he did and lowering William until his feet were touching the ground.

“You need to go now William,” he said as the hug ended and he helped the boy pull up his underwear and pants, “I would suggest splashing your face with cold water.”

“Okay,” the boy said as he smoothed his shirt down, all the while staring at the ground, “When- when can we…”

Hannibal tilted his face up and kissed him, “If you’d like, you could tell your parents I’ve offered to tutor you every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons for two hours; Alana and the kids are always late on those days.”

William smiled beautifully up at him, “Thank you Hannibal!” 

Hannibal saw the boy to the front door, exchanging kisses before he opened it and let the boy out, and then returned to his office. Stopping beside his desk he stared down at the used tissues and towelletes; remembering the way William had orgasmed so beautifully splayed out over him. 

Hannibal hurriedly discarded his suit jacket and vest before undoing his shirt buttons and pants, pushing the latter and his underwear down to his knees. Squeezing lube into his right hand, he wrapped it around his cock as he leaned onto his desk with his left. Holding his cock tightly, he pulled out before slamming his hips forward, fucking into his hand forcefully as he thought about the boy next door and all his unblemished skin, his purity, and just how he was going to go about defiling him. When he orgasmed he roared, sparing a thought for how glad he was that his office was soundproof, as he emptied over his desk and fist.

By the time his family got home, Hannibal was fresh out of the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night he told his wife about offering to tutor William as they sat in bed reading; she praised him for his good heart then returned to her book. Hannibal however contemplated all the things he and the teenager could do in two hours, twice a week, without fear of interruption. 

When Alana placed her book on her bedside table and said her goodnights, he did the same, but found that he could not ignore the erection his thoughts had produced. Rolling to throw an arm over his wife, he pushed his hips forward to poke her with his cock.

“Hannibal!” she exclaimed as she rolled over to stare at him.

He took the opportunity to roll them both until she was on her back and he was above her, and then leaned down to kiss her. Things heated up quickly and soon he was pushing into her welcome heat, all the while wondering what it would feel like to do the same with William. He fucked her roughly that night, his mind filled with thoughts of his boy, but not enough that he did not bring her to orgasm first before coming himself, emptying himself in her as he gasped into her neck.

Afterwards, when they had cleaned themselves and settled in for sleep, she asked him about his roughness; he used their infrequent sex due to their kids as an excuse, and she bought it. Relieved, he fell asleep to dream of a flushed cock nestled between long, thin, milky, slightly hairy legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do like comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I do so enjoy comments ^_^


End file.
